Eater Sailor Mouse IN A NUTSHELL
Sailor Mouse is the first segment of episode eight in Tom and Jerry Works, airing on August 17, 1999 in Cartoon Network, and on The WB in May 5, 1999. Synopsis Jerry wanted to watch "Anchors Aweigh" with some cats but they kick Jerry out by using bad words at him like real sailors. Now, oblivious of what they mean, he uses the same bad word told by the cats, shocking everyone around him, even making his nephew Nibbles and Tyke cry. Category:Episodes Category:Tom and Jerry Works Category:Tom and Jerry Works episodes Characters * Tom Cat (minor role) * Jerry Mouse * Tyke (debut) * Bill Cat * Jack Cat * Andy Cat * Butch * Topsy * Lightning * Meathead * Spike * Nibbles Quotes ''(In a mansion, three cats watch Anchors Aweigh) '''Jack (Cat 1): ''(While watching Anchors Aweigh) (laughing) This movie is so funny! '''Andy (Cat 2): '(While watching Anchors Aweigh) ''You bet, Jack! '''Bill (Cat 3): '(While watching Anchors Aweigh) ''This is great! '''Jerry: '(While watching Anchors Aweigh unnoticed by the cats) ''Hey, that's me with Tom! ''(The cats notice Jerry) Hey, guys, what's up? (The cats angrily look at Jerry) Jack: ''(car horn honk)! '''Andy: '(car horn honk)! Bill: ''(car horn honk)! ''(Jerry goes the direction where the cats were pointing and then finds a kazoo and plays it impressing the cats) --- (Tom is drinking his milk and hears Jerry playing the same kazoo he found) Tom: 'Nice Kazoo. ''(Tom grabs the kazoo out of Jerry's paws) '''Jerry: Tom! Give me that! (Jerry tries to get it but Tom keeps pulling the kazoo away from Jerry's jumps) ''Tom! Aha! ''(Jerry inhales) (car horn honk)! Tom: ''(screams) (He falls to the floor and drops the kazoo and Jerry looks at Tom in shock) Jerry, for-shame! ''(Tom gets up and angrily looks at Jerry) Using a word that sounds sick and inhumane to the society! --- Jerry: (without Tom hearing again) (car horn honk x2) I don't know why Tom would react to my new word like that but it seems pretty funny. --- (In the alley, Butch and Pals are playing Go Fish, Jerry walks by) Jerry: '''Hey, Butch, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning. '''Butch and Pals: Hello, Jerry! Jerry: ''(snickers) (car horn honk)! ''(Butch and Pals scream and hide in the trash cans) ''That gets funnier every time someone reacts like that! ''(laughs) --- (At the pond, Quacker and two of his friends are telling jokes to each other, Jerry walks up to them) Jerry: ''(snickers) (car horn honk)! '''Quacker: '(screams) ''Let's get out of here, fellas! ''(They swim away) --- (The Eagle sleeps in a tree, Jerry walks up) Jerry: ''(car horn honk)! ''(The Eagle laughs at Jerry's new word) You think that's funny? Oh, well! --- (Nibbles is eating some cheese, Jerry walks up) Nibbles: Hey, Uncle Jerry! Did you find something new? Jerry: Oh yes I did! (breathes in some air) (car horn honk) (Nibbles becomes shocked; he drops his piece of cheese to the floor) Nibbles: Uncle Jerry...did you just say a rude word to me? (gasps) (Nibbles becomes sad) Oh, my uncle doesn't love me anymore! (runs off crying) Jerry: (notices Nibbles' cheese on the floor, picks it up and walks away) Sheesh. (takes a bite out of the cheese he is holding) I didn't mean to say that to my little nephew (takes another bite from the cheese) But I guess it's still funny. -- (Tyke plays with a squeaky toy) Jerry: 'Tyke! ''(Jerry walks up to Tyke) '''Tyke: Hey, Jerry, what's up? Jerry: '''You want to know a secret word that some people think is funny and other people don't like? '''Tyke: ''(laughs) No, what's that? '''Jerry: ''(snickers) (He speaks into Tyke's ear) (car horn honk). ''(Tyke was shown with a shocked look on his face) (snickers) (Tyke is about to cry and Jerry notices) ''Wait, Tyke! I didn't want to hurt your feelings! ''(Tyke starts to cry) ''I'm sorry! ''(Tyke cries even louder and Jerry runs away) --- (Tom plays with Jerry's kazoo and Jerry stands by one of the chair's legs feeling guilty for what he did, a shadow casts over Jerry, it was Spike the Bulldog, and he is not happy, Tom and Jerry notice Tyke behind his father's legs, still crying) Spike: ''(yelling)'' '''Jerry! You've got some nerve using such a bad word! '''Tom: ''(looking at Jerry angrily)' '''I tried to warn you, Jerry! But you didn't listen! Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Tyke in Tom and Jerry Works. * This episode was banned in the UK due to the use of bad words. However, some countries still air this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Tom and Jerry Works Category:Tom and Jerry Works episodes